Weak
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Just when you think everything's perfect in your life...You get weak. Randy Orton OC & Other Raw wrestlers
1. Default Chapter

_Chapter 1_

_Just when you think everything's perfect in your life...You get weak._

_And everything that you thought made sense in your life...well...you were wrong...dead wrong._

_Linda Ann had been the semi normal girl in the local high school in St. Louis...Everyone called her Ann instead of Linda, cause there were about a million Linda's in the high school...She was on the cheerleading team, didn't really have a steady boyfriend, and didn't really want one. She was more interested in getting into college rather then trying to keep up a normal high school social dating life. _

_Sure she dated, but most of the guys just wanted to have sex. Linda probably wouldn't have minded, but she wasn't about to have sex with someone she didn't at least like. And trying to like most of the under sexed over hormoned guys at her high school was pretty much impossible. _

_At least that's what she thought until she ran into him._

_She was 16 getting ready to turn 17, in her Junior year, and was walking to Chemistry with her best friend Tawny, when they both rounded the corner and Ann was knocked down and her book went fly. Tawny said, "Oh my God Ann are you okay?" Ann shook her head trying to get rid of the cobwebs, and said, "Yeah, What happened?" Tawny said, "You got run over."_

_A male voice said, "I didn't exactly run her over now did I?" Ann looked up and came to see the most incredible blue eyes she'd ever seen. He was so tall, and the navy blue T-shirt he had on fit him like a second skin. Ann said, "Then what did happen?" The guy squatted down and he said, "It is my fault...I wasn't looking where I was going, and didn't see you until it was too late. Here, let me help you up." _

_He held out his hand and Ann gave him her hand, and his big hand and long fingers closed around her small hand as he helped her stand up to a vertical base again. Once she was standing he was looking down at her...she was beautiful, much more beautiful then the other girls at the school, for some reason he couldn't remember seeing her around, until he looked at her jacket and noticed she was a cheerleader._

_His voice was smooth and silky as he said, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you anything did I?" Ann smiled and said, "No I'm fine. Thank you for asking." He said, "I know just about every one in this school...But I'm trying to figure out why I don't know you." Ann said, "I moved here last year, I don't know a lot of people, except Tawny here and the girls on the team. My name is Ann Litchfield."_

_The guy smiled as he saw her stick her hand out and he took it and said, "Randy Orton." Ann said, "Randy Orton huh? You wouldn't by any chance be related to a Robert and Bob Orton would you?" Randy smiled nervously and said, "How do you know my Grand father and dad?" Ann blushed a little and said, "I grew up watching wrestling. I've been watching it since I was 3." Randy smiled a little bigger and couldn't help but think 'where have you been all my life?'_

_Randy picked up Ann's book and handed it to her...and she said, "Thank you." Randy said, "Is there some chance we can talk later?" Ann said, "Sure...But if you want to talk, you have to find me...I have to go or I'm gonna be late for Chemistry...Bye."_

_Randy smirked and watched as she walked away and said, "Yea...Bye." As he took off for his class._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_See what happens in a moment of weakness...Your defenses against all guys...suddenly disappears for one._

_The rest of the day had gone fairly easy for Ann, after cheerleading practice she went home and it was around 5 pm, she took a shower and was relaxing...Her parents were out of the country again...Nothing new there...she spent half her life alone in the house. Tawny was due over at any time. Ann had sat down in the over stuffed chair when she heard a car pull into the drive way and shut off...It sounded like a muscle car, definitely not Tawny, because the wheels didn't squeal when they turned into the driveway...Tawny was a speed demon, she was famous for no brake turns._

_Ann walked over to the front door and looked out and nearly fainted...It was Randy. He had one track pants, tenny shoes and a t-shirt. Ann pulled her honey blonde hair that was to the middle of her back over her left shoulder and walked out the door and smiled when Randy noticed he'd found the right spot._

_Randy said, "Hi." Ann blushed and said, "So you found me...Who'd you have to bribe?" Randy laughed and said, "Tinker." Tinker was the captain of the wrestling team and one of Ann's closest friends. Ann giggled and said, "Good old Tinker." _

_Randy said, "I thought you didn't have a lot of friends?" Ann said, "I don't really...Tinker saw us moving in and came over and tried to hit on me...When he figured out I wasn't taking cheesy pick up lines from a high school jock...We just sort of became friends, we mesh well together."_

_Randy said, "So about this wrestling back ground of yours." Ann smiled and said, "C'mon in, I'll show ya all we got. But I must warn you, if you tell anyone about it, I'll have to kill you." Randy laughed as he nodded and followed Ann into the house. Ann took him down stairs, to the basement where there was a make shift living room set up, 3 couches, couple of coffee tables, and a huge big screen TV. With a huge book shelf surrounding it, that had hundreds and hundreds of VHS and DVDs on it._

_Ann said, "Go ahead...Look through them." Randy walked over and started reading the titles on the videos spines. Randy said, "Holy shit, you've got every Raw taped since it practically began being showed on TV. How the hell?" Ann laughed and said, "Well obviously I wasn't taping all of them. My grandpa and dad started the collection when my dad was a boy...and when I started watching it at 3, my dad and me just sort of took over the tradition. I've been in the middle of switching them over from VHS to DVD."_

_Randy said, "This is the most amazing collection I've ever seen...My dad would flip." Randy smiled at her and Ann could feel herself getting weak...As they walked back upstairs she said, "So are you going to follow in you're family's foot steps?" Randy said, "I've been wrestling all my life and started when I was 5. When I was 12 I was the state wrestling championship...and I've been winning all kinds of awards since I started in high school."_

_Ann stopped at the top of the stairs and said, "So I guess what they say is true then." Randy said, "What's that?" Ann turned around to face Randy said, "Wrestling's in the blood. You either love it or hate it." Randy was about 3 steps below her and was face to face with her...he really was tall...Ann could feel herself getting weak again._

_Randy said, "It's definitely in my blood...I love it." _

_Randy stepped up one step to be above her as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. When she kissed back he thought he was going to pass out._

_They broke the kiss and Randy said, "I think I better be going home." Ann just nodded...All she could really do...Just one kiss and she was stripped defenseless...totally and utterly defenseless._

_Don't you just love getting weak?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Before either of them knew it, they were dating. Randy walked her to her classes...Ann went to his wrestling matches and every Monday night, they would sit on the couch at Ann's house and watch Raw. _

_This went on for nearly 2 years. By now they were both 17 soon to be 18. Both seniors._

_Randy's dad since retiring from wrestling had started selling Ford vehicles at the local dealer...And his mom continued working as a nurse and the local hospital._

_During the weekends, Randy and Ann would sit behind his dad's desk and look through the wrestling schools Randy was going to pick from. Ann would be sitting on his lap and they'd look at them, find out where they were and what not...While Ann was checking the college in neighboring state, that had accepted her._

_One weekend in particular, Randy's dad came in kissed Ann on the top of the head and said, he'd be back cause he was taking a couple for a test drive. Ann got up and turned around and sat straddled on Randy's lap, as his arms went around her waist. She kissed his lips soft and within a matter of minutes was getting weak again. _

_Randy pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. When they broke the kiss, Ann rested her head on Randy's shoulder and she said, "So here's a good question for you." Randy said, "Okay ask." As he laid back in the chair rubbing her back._

_Ann sighed and said, "What do you want to do for your birthday? I mean you are turning 18...Anything in particular you'd like to do?" Randy said, "Just being with you is enough for me. We don't have a lot of time left before you go to college...We're graduating at the end of May...So we barely have 2 months left. I just want to spend time with you." _

_Ann looked up and looked in his eyes and her weakness came back and she smiled and said, "Good...I've got something planned." _

_Randy smiled and said, "What?" _

_Ann said, "No, It's a surprise." _

_Randy gripped her waist and tickled her a little as she squirmed on his lap and said, "Stop that, you're not going to get it from me!" _

_Ann jumped up and said, "You'll never get it from me...EVER!" All dramatic as she took off and Randy gave chase to her. Finally catching her and throwing her over his shoulder and carried her outside to his mustang and sat her on the hood carefully. Ann pulled him to her as they shared a kiss._

_Then got in Randy's car and went back to her house to relax before school on Monday...wrapped in each others arms, sharing kisses and I love yous. _

_The one thing no one knew was that they'd secretly gotten married about a month ago...They went to the next town over where they didn't need their parents permission cause they were both only 17...They weren't going to let anything come between them._

_See what getting weak gets you?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Friday night was Randy's birthday, so once they got finished with school...They went back to Ann's house...Ann had already had everything packed up...Randy walked in and said, "What's all this?" Ann smiled and said, "Will you just trust me...please?" _

_As long as they'd been together, Randy never pushed the issue about sex...Ann was still very much a virgin, but hopefully this weekend would change all of that._

_The things people do when they get weak._

_They packed up Randy's car and took off Friday night and Randy and Ann pulled up to the beach house she'd rented...You could literally walk out the sliding glass doors onto the porch and down the 2 steps into the sand. The ocean was beautiful...After they got settled and ate dinner on the patio and they sat on a blanket in the sand and then also wrapped up in a blanket._

_Ann was sitting between Randy's legs sideways and he had his arms around her, nuzzling her neck...as Ann was kissing his arms, hands... Randy moved his hand down around her waist and clutched her tighter, still kissing and feeling. Ann shuddered when he pulled away. He smiled, looking at her and then ran the tip of his finger along her lips. They were just enjoying each other as the sun was setting across the ocean._

_Looking down, Randy saw her breasts silently rising up and down as she breathed. _ _Leaning in again, Randy, started to kiss and lick along her jaw, down her neck. So soft and warm was his mouth that she felt the need between her legs grow. His lips traced a path along her collar bone and then down lower, until he reached the fabric of her t-shirt. Randy pulled down her neckline and started to softly kiss the tops of her breasts. He felt her fingers softly run through his hair, and heard her soft sigh._

_Ann said, "Randy, I didn't know what to get you for your 18th birthday...So I decided to give you me. All of me."_

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" Randy asked, before he leaned in and gave her a small warm kiss on her lips. _

"_With all my heart," she replied, and felt herself warm with desire and lust. _

_She felt his lips once more come crashing down on hers, as they roughly explored each other's mouths. She ran her hands along his back, gripping at his t-shirt. Randy' mouth moved and he kissed her once more down her jaw and neck, lowering towards her chest. She leaned back and let him lower her down onto the blanket in the sand._

_Ann felt the hem of her t-shirt being pulled up, and a soft and powerful hand glide up her inner left thigh. Gasping, Ann clutched onto Randy' shoulder harder as his mouth played on her clothed breasts, and also as she felt his hand slide up closer to her wet desire._

_  
Randy moved back up to her mouth as he found what he was seeking. Pulling back the folds of fabric of her jean shorts and panties, he found the swollen lips of her wet desire. He pulled away from her face and looked into her eyes, as he gently slid one finger in the warmth and wetness. But not too far he was well aware that she was a virgin, and he had no intentions of hurting her._

_She gave a small groan and shut her eyes with pleasure as he rubbed softly, teasing her so gently that her breath was just barely above normal. Randy found that secret spot, and gently played with it, watching her silently groan and gasp as she felt the need in her grow. Giving butterfly kisses across her face he withdrew his fingers and sank her into another deep inviting kiss._

_  
Ann felt herself being pulled up again, her head swimming with desire and lust. She relished being held in Randy' arms. He pressed against her, and Ann could feel the swelling cock underneath his jeans, begging to be let out. "Turn around," Randy whispered, and he gently turned her so that she was facing him. Ann felt those strong hands, slowly sliding the t-shirt up along her body. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, Randy moved his hands gently over her arm, pushing the fabric off her body. Letting the t-shirt and bra fall to the sand. Giving a smile, Randy rubbed her breast with his hand and kissed her. He felt the hardness of her nipple grow underneath his palm. Then ran his hands down and unbuttoned and unzipped her jean shorts and pulled her shorts and panties down her long legs._


	5. Chapter 5

__**Sorry to keep you hanging like that...I almost forgot that chapter 5 goes with chapter 4...Enjoy...& Thanx for the reviews! Love to everyone!**_  
_

_Chapter 5_

_Moving back on the blanket, he revealed his beautifully sculpted chest and hard nipples, as he discarded his t-shirt and jeans. Ann reached down and looked up to him as she knelt and he knew what she was about to do. Silently and so gently Ann took the tip of his desire into her mouth, kissing and licking it. Randy put his hands on her head and gave a soft moan as she took in more of his need. Running her hands up his thighs and massaged them, causing him to moan louder under her torture. Ann took it in more, but then withdrew, licking up a bead of moisture that escaped the tip. _

_  
Ann drew up to face Randy, her hard nipples brushing against the now damp flesh of his chest. Drawing him into a hard passionate kiss, she felt his aching cock against her lower stomach. Pulling back, she then sat down on the blanket. "Make love to me, Randy?" she said in a whisper. Randy then leaned down to plant a kiss on her swollen lips, slowly making that now familiar trail of kisses down her neck. Cupping her left breast, he bit and sucked on her nipples, leaving them even harder than before. Randy heard her sigh, and felt her fingers in his silken hair._

_  
Lower he went down her chest and to her stomach, and Ann felt her pulse racing faster as he found another new spot to explore. Shutting her eyes Ann felt those strong fingers part the lips of her swollen desire. He quickly found that spot which made her groan and shudder with just the slightest touches. Randy's tongue played with her clit, causing her to cry out louder, and feel things that she could never possibly have imagined before. He teased it so that Ann was near the edge, but not quite. Ann felt a finger enter her tight opening, and, groaning loudly, Ann gripped Randy's head. _

_  
Feeling the familiar sensations, she pulled Randy away from her, and shifted back into the blanket on the sand. Seeing Randy kneeling before her made her heart stop. The moonlight gave him a soft glow. Looking into her eyes, Randy positioned himself just right, and slowly entered her. _

_A gasp came from her lips as Ann felt his cock filling her, slightly rubbing against her barrier, and giving her ultimate ecstasy. Ann shifted slightly to get the best feel. Leaning down, Randy kissed her and Ann felt him withdraw ever so slightly, and said, "This is going to hurt baby, but I promise...It won't hurt long..." then filled her again as he broke through her barrier taking her most prized possession her virginity. He was her husband there was nothing more in the world she wanted to give him._

_  
The pain was there but as Randy steadied himself inside of her, the pain slowly went away...She felt so good; the exquisite sensations caused by the caresses of her husband so incredible as to make her feel that they couldn't be real. Randy started slowly, and then started to increase his pace...he pumped harder into her, his cries and groans a mixture with hers. Her tight hot opening giving him so much pleasure, he leaned in and kissed her neck fervently, pumping harder into her, filling her. _

_  
With a hoarse cry, the world seemed to stop for her, and the spasms and waves of such pleasure crashed down on her, pushing everything else from existence. Left breathless, Ann felt Randy stiffen and heard him cry out, the last few intense thrusts he felt that blinding, earth shattering bliss of sensations as he emptied his cum into her. _

_  
All was still, except for the heavy breathing of the two lovers. _

_Finally, Randy withdrew and laid himself down beside his wife, giving her a small kiss. Looking into his eyes, Ann lightly traced his red lips, and brushed back the mussed hair. Such beauty and power lay there. Curling his arm around her body, Randy held her close and kissed her one last time, and held her until they fell asleep. _

_No words needed to be spoken to say how they felt about each other._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Randy's birthday weekend went off without a hitch. Except Ann knew the real reason she had given her virginity to Randy...She loved him yes, but she knew he really didn't feel the same way for her...She was still trying to figure out why they'd gotten married if he didn't love her enough to stop sleeping with other girls._

_Randy was nice enough to not sleep with girls from their high school, but the surrounding high schools got a lot of action from him. Since they started dating, if she had a game to cheer at, he'd be having sex with another girl, If she had to cheer at an out of town game, he'd be having sex with another girl...If he went out of town for wrestling he would find one or two girls to have sex with._

_Ann figured they got married and if she let him have sex with her, he'd stop sleeping around...but it wasn't the answer to the problem. Ann knew what had to be done...She didn't even need to confirm it with Tawny, who knew about Randy and his playboy image. Ann and Tawny just never realized it was a permanent thing in his life before Ann started dating and fell in love with him._

_She sat in her bedroom, it was the weekend her parents were actually in town, only to be having a massive party and getting drunk with all their high society friends...Ann looked over and was staring at the picture of her and Randy on her desk...They both had their wedding rings on their middle fingers, so as to not give it away...Randy had bought simple silver braided matching bands. Their wedding certificate was in her top draw._

_Randy was out with his friends probably getting drunk, or laid...They had exactly 1 day before graduation. To make matters worse Randy hadn't touched her since they had sex on his birthday. He would kiss her and hold her...but he just seemed distant._

_Ann had found out about Randy joining the US Marine Corps, and was set for boot camp the day after graduation. Randy didn't even tell her...She found out from his dad. She stood up and started pacing her room...She ran her hand through her honey blonde hair as she kept thinking about the marriage certificate._

_She couldn't stop pacing...She was weak...she couldn't believe she'd let herself get weak over a guy...and a high school guy at that...Damn it. She was too young and stupid to be married; she should have stopped the relationship when she knew he was having sex with other girls, she should have never married him when she knew he would never stop...She should of never let him have her virginity when she knew she was just deluding herself to the fact that he didn't really love her._

_Ann walked over and grabbed the marriage certificate and took off in the middle of the night. She drove all the way to the next town where she and Randy had been married. When she got back home, her parents were still partying; she closed her bedroom door and laid across her bed crying. She cried herself to sleep._

_The next morning brought a headache the size of the Grande Canyon, plus high school graduation. Ann got ready and drove her own car to the auditorium where graduation would be. When Randy wasn't there, she knew where he would be. She walked out the back door of the auditorium and there was Randy's mustang. She saw more then one person in there...and knew exactly what was going on._

_Ann walked over and pulled the door open to see some brunette on Randy's jock...her blouse open and the only way the windows were that fogged up was because someone locked them in and they were trying to get out...Yeah RIGHT. Ann leaned over and said, "Randy...I think it's time we had a talk." And then slammed the door closed. _

_Randy pushed the girl off him as she fixed herself got out and looked at Ann with big cow eyes and said, "Yea...Lemme guess you didn't know." The girl looked like she was going to cry for Ann and shook her head no...As she took off and got into another car and left. Randy fixed himself and got out as he threw his cap and gown over the hood of his car and said, "I can explain." _

_Ann could feel the tears building in her eyes and said, "I don't want to hear it. When were you going to tell me about the Maine Corps? Here's an easy question...Did you ever love me?" Randy went to touch her, when she backed up...Randy said, "Yes I did love you, I still love you." _

_Ann said, "You know something I used to believe you...But I was only deluding myself...Lying to myself about all the other girls you were screwing. Then I was stupid enough to think that if I let you have sex with me, you'd stop screwing around...I was wrong. I was stupid and I was dead wrong. You don't love me, you never did...because how could you possibly love someone and yet turn around and sleep with so many other girls from the neighboring high schools, and yet look me in the eyes and tell me you love me..."_

_Randy said, "I'm so sorry you found out Ann." Ann wiped her tear and said, "You're sorry? SORRY! That's all you have to say to me? We spent 2 fuckin years together and the whole time you was fuckin other girls...we got married or did you forget that? You know something one day you're going to met the perfect girl, and she's gonna be everything you want in a wife. You're gonna give up all the other girls just to be with her until you die...and guess what...I hope she turns around and does the same thing you did to me! Because until that actually happens...you'll never know how I feel right now. You're sorry...You're not sorry Randy...You're a sad pathetic excuse for a human being."_

_Ann handed Randy a CD and a piece of folded up paper. And walked back into the auditorium to get her emotions under control._

_Randy sat in his car and pushed the CD into his player and listened to the song._

_Randy could feel the tears in his eyes...He knew he fucked up...he was so stupid...He'd let a thousand moments of weakness interfere for his love of Ann...He picked up the paper and opened it up and lost it completely in his front seat...It was the marriage certificate with a huge red ANNULLED stamp across the middle of the paper._

_The day after the graduation, Randy left for the Marine Corps boot camp...and Ann...She just left...No one except Tawny knew where she'd gone...Her moment of weakness cost her 2 years of love, hate and pain._

_Sucks to be weak doesn't it?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Just when you thought you'd finished being weak...It happens again._

_Linda walked into the United Center Arena in Chicago...Linda had been a WWE Diva for 3 years...And loved every minute of it._

_Hefting her bag down to the Diva's dressing room, and changed into her track pants and tank top and pulled on her black Velcro fingerless gloves and walked out to the ring, as she and Lisa started sparing._

_Lisa grabbed Linda and whipped her into the ropes and the started exchanging blows, hits, suplexes, chic kicks, when Linda turned around and Lisa jumped from the top ropes and did a cross body block and they both hit the mat hard. And couldn't help but start laughing when Linda said, "Well...Lisa, I want to thank you, because what little boob I did have left, you managed to smash. Which upset them and they left."_

_Lisa pushed up off of Linda's body and said, "Damn you're right they did leave." Linda rolled on her side and started laughing as Paul Levesque walked down to the ring and said, "That was nice ladies." They both sat up and Lisa said, "Sure except Linda's boobs ran off." _

_Paul's eye brows lifted at Lisa's comment and the girl fell back on the mat laughing as Paul said, "That...That sounds like a bit of a personal problem Linda honey...Do you need to see the trainer for that problem or a cosmetic surgeon?"_

_Linda said, "Neither...I'll just borrow whatever's missing from Lisa's ass." Lisa couldn't help but start laughing again as the girl stood up and were leaning against the top rope and Linda said, "What bring you to the holy grail?" Paul smirked and said, "Remember we hired that young kid with David Bautista and they've both been out with injuries?" _

_They both nodded and Paul said, "Well as you know David's should be back soon, well the other kid just got released to wrestle finally..." A figure walked up and Paul said, "I want you guys to meet Randy Orton, he's a third generation in this business." Lisa said, "Howdy third generation Linda and I are firsts." Linda giggled and said, "Lisa wrestles under Victoria, I wrestle under Storm."_

_Linda and Lisa jumped out of the ring and the blue eyed hottie shook hands with both of them. Linda suddenly felt very weak...No this wasn't happening to her again...If she was lucky he wouldn't even recognize her...She'd gone to extremes to forget her past with Randy Orton._

_Randy looked at the brown eyed girl, she had a nice body and gorgeous face, but there was something about the girl with the violet eyes that drew her to him...she was the epitome of beautiful...She had long waist length chestnut hair and a body that wouldn't quit._

_Linda could feel Randy's eyes on her...Just as She was about to make a smart remark about him staring at her a deep voice said, "Hello all."_

_Linda got the biggest smile on her face and squealed, "DAVE!" Linda took off running up the ramp and jumped into Dave Bautista's waiting arms...as she hooked her long legs around her waist and he spun around in circles. They looked like every bit of boy friend and girl friend...But everyone knew they were extremely good friends, considering he was married._

_Dave placed Linda on her feet as they hugged a little tighter, and Paul said, "I don't remember you welcoming me back like that from my quad injury." Linda said, "If you remember, I was going to and I thought Stephanie was going to have me fired...well before she understood it was nothing but friendship and she was the only one you wanted and you was the only one I wanted her to be with."_

_Paul laughed and said, "True." Linda walked down and leaned against Paul and said, "Besides...Now you're both my friends...Plus I feel like you guys are my older brother."_

_Randy watched the scene and couldn't help but feel a little jealous._

_Now who was weak?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_- -3 Months Later- -_

_Linda sat in the diva's dressing room she laced up her black plastic knee high wrestling boots and re-adjusted her black plastic shorts and matching tank top...Her hair was down in huge waves as she looked at herself in the full length mirror._

_Lisa walked in and said, "So hunky Randy is supposed to save you tonight...eh?" Linda rolled her eyes and said, "Yea, like I need a man to fight my battles." Lisa said, "Damn girl...How could you not want a guy as good looking as Randy Orton, to save you?" Linda said, "Easy...I don't need saving...Please it's Maven for Christ sake...Even you could kick his ass." Lisa busted up laughing._

_Linda stood there as someone knocked on the door and Lisa, while trying not to laugh to hard said, "Come at your own risk." The door was pushed open and Randy stood there in his track pants and an Evolution shirt on...Linda could smell his cologne and knew it was him...she made a face as Lisa laughed harder and Linda said, "You remember what I said." Lisa jumped to her feet and snapped a salute to Linda and said, "Ma'am, Yes, ma'am."_

_Linda said, "What? Are we in the army now?" Lisa laughed and said, "If the army had you...Custer wouldn't have died." Linda stuck her tongue out at Lisa as she turned and brushed past Randy._

_Randy watched her walk away without a second look to him...Randy rested his forearms on the doorway and said, "What's with her?" Lisa said, "Linda's been with the company for 3 years...she could take any guy in the back short of David, Paul and Glenn...And they are having you come in and save her...When ever one knows as tough as Linda is, she could beat Maven's ass, with one hand tied behind her back, blindfolded and handcuffed to a turnbuckle."_

_Randy smirked and said, "So she's not too keen on me come out to help her then?" Lisa said, "Yea...Definitely not. Linda is one of the more stubborn Diva's and like me got hired to wrestle not show her ass, boobs or crotch on TV." _

_Randy said, "Hey, I'm not saving her...Everyone needs a little help...The writers are just trying to show the fans even though I'm a playboy and in Evolution...I have a soft spot for a woman who gets hit by a man...Like any other man out there who was taught at a young age that hitting women is wrong and any man who does it, needs their ass beat." _

_Lisa said, "Yea...Well explain that to Linda...She's a mean bitch when it comes to getting in the ring with guys...Like I said, short of Paul, David and Glenn, she could beat any guys' ass...Even yours...Try to remember that." Randy nodded and left to go find Linda._

_Linda was sitting on the floor behind the curtain, she had 15 minutes to stretch out...she threw her legs out to the sides as she slowly pulled herself forward into the side splits, where her legs were completely out straight to the side and her knees and feet were facing forward...her Elbows were on the ground and she had her chin propped up on her hands._

_Randy walked over staring at her and said, "Okay...Doesn't that hurt?" Linda rolled her eyes and said, "Not when you've been doing it your whole life." Randy said, "Well it would bruise the hell out of me." Linda said, "Rightfully so, Most men can't do a stretch like this...and it would definitely bruise if not rip...something."_

_Randy watched as she pulled herself through on the ground and then sat on her knees, and then proceeded to bounce back into a back bend, then slowly pulled her feet off the floor and balanced on her hands and moved around the floor a little...She let her feet go and stood up straight. _

_Randy said, "And just exactly how bendable are you?" Linda shrugged her shoulders and said, "Couldn't tell you...I've been this way my whole life." Randy said, "So what's your deal? You don't see to talk with too many people other them Lisa, David and Paul." Linda shrugged her shoulders and said, "Just the way I am...When you earn my trust, you'll hear from me more."_

_Randy watched as she took her spot behind the curtain...her violet eyes had a deep smokey color around them to go with her wrestling outfit, and that fit her like a second skin. Randy could almost feel his body responding to this total stranger. His jaw nearly dropped when a stage hand came up and wrapped the Women's title around her waist...Not she was even fuckin hotter._

_Randy watched the monitor as red lights lit up the arena and ring and a female voice came barreling out of the speakers followed by the loudest guitars he'd ever heard...And watched as she ran out and the fans immediately jumped to their feet for a huge ovation for her. Randy watched as the female fans and most male fans sang along with her entrance must._

_Randy coming out to save her from Maven went off without a hitch. When they walked to the back and got behind the curtains. Linda looked at Randy and could feel her knees getting weak...just watching him in action was enough to make anyone weak. _

_Randy watched as Linda smiled told him good job and walked away. Randy wanted Linda...It was obvious. It just wasn't obvious to Linda..._

_Damn it...Why did she have to be so weak...And for him? Someone who broke her heart once._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_A couple of months later, and Randy was still trying to get Linda to notice him...but he was having a hell of a time. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him...or shit maybe it was her...he was a good looking guy...there should be no reason why she wasn't trying to get in his bed like every other ring rat in the country. _

_Now that definitely sounded cocky, but how was he supposed to sound...the one woman he wanted in his bed wouldn't give him the time of day...He was fuckin lucky if she looked his way in the 2 hours Raw was being taped. Hell even when she was in the ring, she was all business._

_Randy still couldn't figure her out to save his life...There was something about her...He didn't know what it was...But it was there...He just wished he knew. Randy was getting ready to run out and save Linda again...Lisa walked up and said, "How ya doing Randy?" Randy said, "Don't ask me man...You know Linda makes me crazy." _

_Lisa giggled and said, "You've been bitten by the Linda bug haven't you?" Randy nodded and said, "I just can't figure out why she won't even look my way...Tell me there's nothing wrong with me please." Lisa laughed and said, "Believe me Randy there's NOTHING wrong with you...Linda is just very up tight...No not up tight...some girls put up a concrete wall around their hearts when they've been hurt...ya know?"_

_Randy nodded and said, "Fully understood yea...so?" Lisa laughed and said, "Well Linda's is 10 feet tall, made of steel and is bullet proof...Get it? Even if you had a tank you wouldn't be getting through it...She's the one who has to take the wall down...not you...you've just got to get her attention...do something nice for her...Try a little romance...and if you playboy her ass...I'll beat yours."_

_Randy smirked and said, "How do you know about the rep?" Lisa said, "Please...You're rep made it to the company before you even left OVW." Randy said, "You know every where I go, I have tons of girls throwing themselves at me on a nightly basis...and I used to sleep with every single one of them...but since I been here and I met Linda...I haven't wanted anyone but her. Shit I don't even look for rats after the shows any more...I just go torture myself in my hotel room."_

_Lisa couldn't help but laugh a little more and said, "Randy...Stop torturing yourself...and do something nice for her...Try having a talk with her...but try not to piss her off...She shares a hotel room with me." Randy laughed and nodded. Randy watched on the monitor as Linda and Trish went at it in the ring...Trish had one the belt a month ago, and tonight Linda was wrestling Trish even thought it was a non-title match. Linda ended up pinning Trish and getting the three count, and then out of no where, Linda felt the zap in the back of her head...She was expecting it..._

_Tonight it was Trish's side kick Christian (Jason Reso)...He was a nice guy but he hit like a damn girl. Trish was giving him instructions to hold her up as Trish rubbed the belt in Linda's face...It was hard for the two of them to keep a straight face considering how they were such good friends. Trish got in her face and said, "Don't you dare crack a smile...I swear you're gonna make me break bitch mode." Linda made a half dead face and laughed under her breath._

_Jason let go of Linda as she let herself fall forward and laughed into the ring mat. Trish got down and pretended to rub her face into the mat as she said, "I heard that...you suck." It only made Linda laugh harder. Jason started his fake stomping and kicking as Linda jiggled in the middle of the ring...trying to not laugh herself to death._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_Then they heard the loud pop from the crowd as Randy came running down and slid into the ring and said, "Wow, a party can I join?"...as he went after Jason, Trish went back and was pretending to talk shit to Linda again and said, "And don't make me have to come out here again to kick your ass." Linda laughed and said, "Kiss my ass maybe...but kick it? Never." _

_They both laughed into the mat as Jason pulled Trish out of the ring and they backed up the ramp looking at Randy who was knelt next to Linda and he said, "Please tell me your laughing and not crying..." Linda whimpered cause her ribs hurt from laughing so much...and rolled over onto her back and said, "Nope I'm fine...Thanks Jr."_

_Randy helped her stand up and he said, "Are you ever going to stop calling me Jr?" Linda smirked and said, "Maybe...Then again...Maybe not." She winked at him as she rolled out of the ring and ran over and jumped on the thick guard rail and stood on it as her music blasted through the arena. She threw her arms up in victory and the crowd went completely nuts...as Randy watched her fall back into the arms of the fans, who surfed her over to the back where security was waiting._

_Randy walked to the back as Lisa threw a towel at him and said, "Go shower...Get clean...and go talk to her already...Damn you're slow boy." Randy laughed as he took off down the hall and got a shower...then dressed in his black track pants, a black evolution t-shirt, socks and tenny shoes...and then towel dried his hair and combed it out and up._

_David took Randy's bag out to their rental, so Randy could talk with Linda. David knew the kid was crazy for her...but Linda being Linda...she was more stubborn then people were able to notice._

_Randy waited as Linda was walking down the hall...She'd showered and dressed in jeans a t-shirt and left her hair down. Randy waited until she walked by before he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a cubby hole near the exit...Linda spun around ready to strike when she saw it was Randy. She said, "What the hell are you doing...I swear to God, I was going to kick your ass...Man hasn't anyone else told you not to sneak up on or pull girls around?" Linda was suddenly silenced as Randy pushed her flat against the wall, with his body up against her and his lips on hers. _

_Poor Linda...The boy could still kiss as good as when they were in high school...It was nice to know some of his traits hadn't been lost. Oh yea if she wasn't weak before...she was now._

_Randy stepped away and watched her catch her breath...Linda slapped him across the face as hard as she could and said, "HOW DARE YOU KISS ME WITH YOUR DISEASE INFESTED MOUTH YOU LITTLE FUCKIN RAT HUNTER!" _

_Randy rubbed the sting on his cheek and said, "WHOA! All I did was kiss you...I don't have any diseases." Linda scoffed and said, "Yea that YOU know of...How about all the rats you've fucked...Do you know for a fact they were all completely clean...You fuckin mongrel."_

_Randy said, "What the hell is so wrong with me? Why is it you talk to anyone but I come around and you don't even give me the fuckin time of day...You don't even give me two looks."_

_Linda was so frustrated by the kiss and all she blurted out, "Because you asshole...You broke my heart once already...I'm not about to let you do it again...you want to get your fuck rocks off...Go find a rat...Cause I'm not one." Linda whipped around and walked away as she grabbed her rolling suitcase and jerked it out the back exit to her rental._

_David walked over and picked it up and helped her put it her trunk. Lisa was already there and waiting...Lisa got in the car as Randy came running up and said, "Wait a minute." _

_Linda stopped and said, "No you wait...If you ever touch me again without my permission...You won't get my hand across your face...You'll get MY FOOT IN YOUR ASS!" Linda got in the car and slammed the door as Lisa took off for the hotel._

_David's eyes snapped open as he looked at Randy who had a nice bright red hand print across his cheek. David said, "C'mon Casanova, I'll buy you a drink and you can tell me where you fucked up."_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_Linda was bruting around the hotel room, while Lisa watched amused at her friends actions. Lisa said, "I can't believe you slapped Randy...You realize the boy has something for you." Linda said, "Yea, If he ever sticks his tongue in my mouth again, I'm gonna have something for him too."_

_Lisa fell back onto her bed cracking up laughing...She said, "No Linda...He likes you...He's been trying to get your attention since he started working in a storyline with you." Lisa watched as Linda threw her cell phone onto the bed and fell face first into her bed and whined. _

_Lisa laughed and said, "What's the deal woman...What is so wrong with Randy anyways?" Linda rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand and said, "You sure you wanna know?" Lisa said, "Hell...You can tell me anything...Nothing surprises my ass anymore...Shit I found out that Sheldon Benjamin likes me...How great is that...He's a hottie."_

_Linda's mouth fell open as she threw a spare pillow at Lisa and said, "You tramp...You never told me." Lisa laughed as she threw the pillow back after it hit her in the face laughing and said, "I just found out tonight." Linda said, "Well...Alright, you're off the hook now." The laughed at each other and Lisa said, "Okay...So tell me what's up with you and Mr. Wonderful."_

_Linda rolled her eyes and said, "I went to high school with Randy Orton...We met at the beginning of our Junior year and we just sort of stayed together for 2 years...6 months before Randy's 18th birthday we went to the next town over and got married at 17...we didn't need parent's permission for it...The problem was the whole two years we were together he'd been screwing around with other girls...but was actually courteous enough to screw girls from surrounding high schools and not ours...Even after we were married, For his 18th birthday I let him take my virginity and even that didn't stop him from fuckin around. The night before our high school graduation, I got the marriage annulled. He was practically late for graduation because he was screwing some girl in his car. The day after graduation I left St. Louis...And never went back."_

_Lisa sat Indian style on her bed facing Linda with her mouth hanging open and said, "Wow." Linda laughed and said, "Wow? That's it?" Lisa said, "Damn...Wait...So how's come he doesn't realize who you are?" Linda said, "I had blonde hair and blue eyes in high school...Apparently he doesn't realize that people change."_

_Lisa jumped up to her feet and stepped off the bed when someone knocked on the door. Lisa opened the door and said, "Oh...Hi Randy...What can I do for you?" _

_Randy said, "I want to talk to Linda...Now Please."_

_Linda walked out of the bedroom chewing on her lip and looked at Randy and said, "What do you want?" Randy said, "I didn't catch it until you left the arena...You said, I broke your heart once and you wasn't going to let me do it again...I want you to explain that to me...Now."_

_Linda looked at the ground as she leaned against the wall...His blue eyes were on fire...He was pissed and she was weak...Again._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Linda stared at the ground and Randy sighed heavy and said, "Just tell me what the hell is going on...I'm right about you avoiding me...You wouldn't even look my way twice if we didn't have that stupid storyline together...Just tell me what I did that was so wrong...Please...I just want an explanation from your little outburst at the arena...I wanna know when it was that I supposedly broke your heart."_

_Linda looked up and rolled her eyes...She knew he was mad...She finally pushed off from the wall and walked into the bedroom and Randy followed her...He said, "I'm not leaving until you tell me." Linda said, "Back off...I'm trying to find something." Randy watched as she squatted down next to her suitcase and pulled something out..._

_Lisa watched but kept her mouth shut...She watched as they walked back out into the sitting room of the hotel room and Linda closed the bedroom door...Lisa just waited to hear Randy explode...And possibly take half the hotel with him._

_Linda could feel herself shaking on the inside as she looked at Randy he had his hands on his hips and looked absolutely delicious...black dress pants and a black polo shirt on...tucked in. She finally exhaled and handed Randy the object she'd retrieved from the suitcase._

_Randy took it and watched as Linda sat down on the couch...Randy looked down and noticed it was a picture of him and his old girlfriend Ann from high school, Randy said, "What did I bonk you in high school and never call you again? How'd you get a picture of me and my old girlfriend?"_

_Linda said, "Bonk me? You definitely bonked me...Me and every other girl is the city of St. Louis...Turn it over genius." Randy turned it over and the wedding ring was taped to the back of it. Randy could suddenly feel the acid rising in his throat as it burned. Randy looked at Linda confused and she stood up, crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Linda ANN Litchfield...Nice to meet you."_

_Randy said, "Ann...Why did you go by Ann?" Linda said, "Well...Not that'd you'd remember or anything but we had over 10 Linda's in school already with us...You call out the name and at least 5 would turn around...I'd been going by Ann since I got there...My teachers, friends, parents and even you called me Ann...Most every one knew my first name was Linda...But somehow it slipped my mind about telling you my first name."_

_Randy sighed and said, "Why didn't you just tell me who you were when we first met, when I got to the company?" Linda looked at Randy and said, "Because I didn't want to remember you. I didn't get that stupid marriage annulled for no reason Randy...That's why it was so easy to get it annulled too, because my first name wasn't on it."_

_Randy said, "You have no clue how pissed off I am right now...I'm not sure what pisses me off more...The fact that you knew who I was to you and didn't say anything to me...or the comments you made to me at the arena tonight." Linda turned around with tears in her eyes and said, "Oh what...The fearless Randy Orton got his feeling hurt from something his co-worker said...What you can't handle it now or something?" _

_Randy said, "No he got his feelings hurt by something his ex-wife said to him." Linda said, "Yea...Cry me a fuckin river Randy...After the shit you put me through for 2 years in high school...you have NOTHING to say to me that would make ME feel sorry for YOU." Randy said, "What I can't change?"_

_Linda said, "It's not that you couldn't...because you could...Your reputation for being a playboy hit the WWE before you got there...Oh yea you could change...You just don't want too...You was a playboy in high school, but I was too stupid, in love with you and blind to notice it or say a word about it...Until it was way too late to recover from the broken heart I'd gotten...I wasn't stupid...Every time I had a game to attend...you were off fuckin some girl under the bleachers, or in your car..."_

_Linda ran her hand through her hair and continued, "I gave you every thing I had in me and then some...and I got a broken heart thanks to you screwing every girl within a 15 mile radius of our high school. After a while I thought it was because I wasn't spending enough time with you or that I wasn't showing you I loved you enough...but...I finally figured it out...You were looking out for only one person...yourself...Randy Keith Orton...I should've known better."_

_Linda turned away from Randy and the tears slid down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around herself and said, "So don't expect me to ever feel sorry for you...Cause it's NEVER gonna happen."_

_Randy turned around and left slamming the door closed behind him. _

_Lisa came out of the bedroom and put her arms around Linda and said, "You told him." Linda nodded and said, "You know the worst part about all of this?" Lisa said, "What?" Linda looked at her reflection in the window and said, "I still love him after all these years." _

_Something's never change...Sometimes the more they change the more they stay the same..._

_And it STILL sucks to be weak._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_A couple of weeks later, Randy hadn't spoken to Linda...He hadn't even tried to talk with her...He was getting most of his support from David, Paul and Ric._

_Linda was walking down the hallway when she saw David leaning against the women's dressing room door...David said, "Just the Diva I was looking for." Linda made a face and said, "What's up David?" David opened the door as she followed him in and he closed and locked the door._

_They sat down and David said, "So what's this about the past you and Randy have?" Linda said, "What are you the problem solver now? I thought that title was for the goat boy Tyson Tomko down the hallway." _

_David said, "I'm serious Linda...What's going on...That kid hasn't been the same since he came to see you after that slap you gave him...Then came back and gave us some weird story about you being some old girlfriend he was married to and whatever."_

_Linda sighed heavy as she could feel the tears starting to swell her eyes...David said, "Its true isn't it...all of it?" Linda's bottom lip was shaking as she was trying to calm her weak nerves...she'd been crying so much in the last 2 weeks since the encounter with Randy...She almost forgot how to do her own job._

_Linda nodded yes and David said, "So...I mean how?" Linda sat down and said, "We just went to high school together." David said, "He told us he fucked up...something about screwing a lot of girls." Linda nodded and said, "4 high schools worth...to be exact. In the end I couldn't take the heart break...I've never loved anyone as much as I loved him...but I will NEVER be able to trust him."_

_David said, "You're still in love with him aren't you?" Linda scoffed and said, "Was it THAT obvious?" David said, "Only to someone who's been in love with the same woman for God knows how long." Linda smiled weakly and said, "How is Angie and the girls?" David said, "Well, Angie sends her love but Grace and Emily want to know when they are going to see their Auntie Linda again."_

_Linda said, "That reminds me I've got some t-shirts and CD's for the girls, so see me before you go home tomorrow." David said, "No one spoils them in our family like you..." Linda laughed and said, "Well Someone has too...It might as well be me." David said, "Did you know Randy's still in love with you as ever?"_

_Linda said, "Sure and sometime in the near future I'm going to sprout wings and fly to the next venue." David said, "I'm serious...you guys should talk about this...I realize that a broken heart from the love of your life cheating on you with a large number of women is nothing too over look lightly...All I'm saying is...You guys still love each other...There has to be something there that fits in the puzzle to complete the whole situation."_

_Linda shrugged and said, "Believe me David...If it was something as simple as a piece of a puzzle...I would have tried to fix us when we were still in high school...I will never love anyone as much as I do him...And it sucks, because no matter how hard you try you have no control over who you fall in love with."_

_Linda followed David to the dressing room door and opened it...David pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head as he said, "If you need to talk...Let me know...I'll come see you before I leave tomorrow to get the girls stuff." Linda nodded._

_She didn't notice the blue eyes staring at her...watching her as she started crying and getting weak..._

_Weak again...as always._


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_Linda went about her schedule and when it came around for Randy to run in and be the hero and save her...she gritted her teeth and just let it happen..._

_A couple of weeks later, One night a few things changed. Randy was wrestling RVD and Rob threw him into the metal ring post...As much as Linda wanted to believe he was okay...She knew he wasn't...He had been knocked out and was out as they went to a commercial break...He finally shook it off but was pretty loopy the rest of the match...His head had been gashed open from the pole._

_Linda didn't have a match that night...but she was still required to be there...She was sitting in the dressing room next to Lisa and Lisa said, "He's gonna be ok, ya know." Linda just nodded. Lisa said, "You could always go down and pretend to be a concerned co-worker...I imagine he'll need stitches." Linda said, "Yea...but I wouldn't be pretending."_

_Lisa laughed and said, "I'm sure he'll notice that...You guys need to talk...I found it's easy to talk to someone when they have a head injury...if he smiles and nods a lot...he's not paying attention and will agree to damn near anything." _

_Linda busted out laughing and said, "Jesus Lisa...I knew there was a reason we became friends so fast. You're exactly like me." Lisa squeezed Linda's shoulders and said, "Go on...You guys are long over due for a talk...It will do you both some good."_

_Linda nodded as she stood up and walked down to the trainers office. Along the way she grabbed a bottle of water and an ice pack. She pushed the door open to the trainers room and Eddie the head trainer was standing over Randy's prone body stitching him up..._

_Randy and him were talking...Eddie looked over and saw Linda standing there and said, "Hey Linda what's up?" Linda smiled a little and said, "Hey Eddie...I came to check on the genius...Is he going to live?" Eddie finished putting the last stitch in his head and said, "I'm afraid so...10 stitches...No brains leaked out...and he didn't lose too much blood...So yea he'll live."_

_Eddie said, "I'm going to run down to catering, if you need anything else Randy let me know." Randy sat up slowly and winced at the pain that shot through his head and said, "Thanks Eddie." Eddie left as the door closed behind him...Randy sat on the exam table as Linda walked over and busted the packet in the ice pack and mixed the solution up real good and said, "Here cold." As she put it against his forehead._

_Randy squinted and said, "What are you doing here? You didn't have a match tonight." Linda said, "Yea well...Eric asked me to come incase Trish couldn't make it for her match...The Canadian border patrol have been giving her shit if she drives instead of flies...She hates flying almost as much as me..."_

_The silence in the room was deafening...Linda said, "Are you ok?" Randy said, "It's not the first time...It won't be the last." Linda ran a hand through her hair and said, "Do you want a lift back to the hotel?" Randy said, "Why are you really here Linda?" Linda sighed heavy...She said, "I was just concerned ok...I watched Rob knock you out and it scared me ok...Jesus...How could I possibly have an ulterior motive." _

_Randy said, "So you're here out of pity...Go back to your hotel and leave me alone...I don't want or need your pity Linda...I can take care of myself...I'm a big boy." Linda said, "I came in here to check on you...Why do you have to be such a jerk Randy? You can't just be nice when someone is concerned about you...you have to be a dick...Jesus no wonder we never fully worked out in high school or our marriage."_

_Randy said, "Yea...No wonder I went to other girls for a good fuck." Randy regretted his words once they came out of his mouth. Linda closed her eyes, trying to wish her way out of the arena...She felt like someone stabbed her heart with a red hot poker from a fire place...Linda opened her eyes and looked and Randy as she placed the bottle of water on the table next to Randy and in something above a whisper said, "Thanks for the reminder...Now I remember why I annulled the marriage."_

_Linda turned and walked out of the room._

_Randy looked at the ice pack in his hand and yelled, "FUCK!" as he threw it against the wall as hard as he could and the plastic bag exploded...Way to go Randy...Let's just act like a fuckin dick some more._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

_Randy was sitting in the passenger seat while David cruised along the streets trying to get back to the hotel...Randy told David what had happened between him and Linda...He hadn't meant to be such a dickhead...he was actually surprised and shocked when she showed up cause she was concerned about him._

_David said, "Maybe you should just go talk to her man...You both know a talk is long over due...Especially if you still have feelings for one another...It would be different if neither one of you gave a damn...but that's not the case...And you both know it." _

_Randy leaned his head against the cool pain of glass of the window and groaned and said, "I know...I was a dick...I shouldn't have said what I did to her...I knew I'd fucked up as soon as I said it."_

_David said, "Then why did you say it man?" _

_Randy said, "I don't know...I guess I was just trying to hurt her as much as she hurt me...When she handed me the marriage certificate and it said annulled on it...I broke down literally...I have never cried or felt emotion like that a day in my life...I haven't felt anything like that since that day either...I lost my wife because of my stupidity. I realize we were both young and stupid...but fuck man...she was still my wife."_

_David said, "She wasn't much of a wife to you, if you couldn't stop screwing around...Look this thing called marriage it isn't easy by any means...you fight, you argue, you love, and you even cry...Hell I'm not ashamed to admit I've cried three times in my life as a married man...Which would be hard to believe...The first time I cried was at my wedding...When Angie walked down the isle, there was no one in that church more beautiful then her...She could have been wearing a garbage bag, and she would have still been the most beautiful creature on the planet...The second and third times I cried...Was when Emily and Grace were born..."_

_David could feel his heart fluttering at the thought and continued, "You know nothing in my life is more important to me then those three ladies...if Angie came to me right now and said she wanted me to quit wrestling...I wouldn't even ask her why...I would just do it...I love all of them more and more every day...Angie still amazes me at the support she shows me...I'm surprised she hasn't filed for a divorce a long damn time ago...But she stuck by me when the chips were down...But hey that's marriage...it's for better AND worse. The sooner you learn that, the sooner you'll be able to figure out why you didn't love Linda enough not to cheat on her."_

_Randy pinched the bridge of his nose...He could feel the concussion headache starting...Randy said, "Yea, you're right...I have a lot of shit I need to figure out on my own...I don't know...Maybe I'll take sometime off."_

_David said, "I'd recommend it...If you keep going like this with her, you're going to end up with a hell of a lot more concussions like the one you got tonight...and I wouldn't be a bit surprised if Linda gave you a couple herself." _

_Randy scoffed and said, "After what I said to her tonight...I'm surprised she didn't give me a double one."_

_Randy got to his hotel room and called in a favor from Stephanie and had him put on emergency medical leave for 2 weeks...Randy decided he'd go home and see his parents...Nothing helped him more then talking to his mom and dad..._

_Besides he figured it was about time he came clean on a few things he'd never mentioned to them...you know the small things...Screwing so many girls he lost the love of his life...and what else being married at 17 and losing his wife from stupidity._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

_Randy pulled into the drive way of the house he'd grown up in...It had been at least 4 months since the last time he visited his parents. This time off was going to be good...but also revealing. Randy sighed and ran his hand through his short brown hair as he turned his blue Ford Escape off. He emerged from the vehicle and before he even hit the stairs of the porch his mom was out the door and hugging her eldest child the only way a mother could._

_Randy missed his moms hugs...There always was something about the way she could make him forget his problems. His mom leaned up and kissed his cheek and said, "This is a pleasant surprise what brings you home?" Randy smiled and said, "I took a couple of weeks off...I've been needing to clear my head." _

_Elaine looked at her oldest child and his blue eyes held all the secrets...she said, "Well...C'mon in and see your father...you now he's been driving me crazy for the last few months...about your snotty little character on TV...says Paul, David and Ric are bad influences on you and you should be wrestling solo and not in some faction or whatever the hell it's called."_

_Randy stifled a laugh...Mom watched she just didn't care what he did as long as he left the ring still alive and not hurt. Dad on the other hand...was always pushing for him to get away from Evolution...Hello...only writers decide that._

_Randy walked into the house and was greeted by his father with a firm handshake and then pulled into a huge bear hug as always...Nathan and Becky were fight about nothing in particular. His mom said, "Okay you two that's enough...You're brothers here and we want to hear from him not about stinky feet and bathroom hogging."_

_Nathan and Becky gave him quick hugs before, Becky left for her date and Nathan went to his friends down the street._

_Randy laughed, not a lot had changed since the last time he had been home. They ate dinner and then sat in the living room relaxing...Elaine looked at her oldest and said, "What's got you so quiet? Usually you're regaling us with stories from the road...This visit is different isn't it?" Randy smirked Mom's intuition was always at the top f her game._

_Randy said, "Yea, this visit is different." Bob Orton turned the TV off so he could listen to what his eldest son had to say...Randy never made serious visits, and from the look on his oldest boys face he could tell...This was serious._

_Randy watched as his mom leaned over against his dad on the couch and he wrapped his arm around her...Randy moved around a little and pushed his jeans down to further relax himself in the big plush chair. _

_Randy said, "All these years you guys have been married...How do you make it work?"_

_Elaine and Bob Orton were taken back for a few minutes by what their oldest son had asked them...Elaine sighed as she said, "Commitment...A lot of love...And tons of understanding. You're father and I had our rocky patches...but that's life...No ones marriage is perfect, but if you love someone as much as I love your father." Bob chimed in and said, "And as much as I love your mother." _

_Elaine smiled and said, "Then you learn to work through the hard spots...and cherish the fun parts...I mean...What's this all about Randy?" Randy rubbed the back of his neck looking at the floor...He sighed and said, "There are a few things that I've kept from you two over the years...and I recently realized I should have told you about them a long time ago."_

_Randy pulled on his bottom lip a little and said, "Do you guys remember Ann? The blonde I was dating the last 2 years of High School?" Bob said, "She was the sweetest girl, you ever brought home to meet us." Elaine said, "Yes honey...She was the one girl I figured you'd keep in contact with when you left home. I really haven't seen or heard from her since her parents died."_


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

_Randy cringed and said, "What do you mean her parents died?"_

_Elaine said, "I don't know probably about 3 years ago, there was a terrible accident...A big rig slid through a red light and demolished a car...Come to find out her parents were the ones in the car."_

_Randy closed his eyes...Why hadn't Linda told him? Probably because he'd been a giant dick to her the last 2 or 3 times they talked._

_Randy sighed as he looked back at his parents and said, "A few months ago, I ran into someone named Linda...There was something about her...I don't know...Anyways...She's Ann...Linda is her first name, but she went by Ann growing up...Until she joined the WWE is a wrestler."_

_Bob said, "She's a wrestler with you? How nice is that?" Randy said, "It was actually only nice for a few minutes until she reminded me why we broke up." Elaine saw the look in his blue eyes and said, "Randall, why did you two brake up?" _

_Randy ran his hand through his hair as he sighed heavily and said, "There's a lot more detail that went into the break up then is imaginable..." Elaine said, "And this is some of the things you kept from us...isn't it?" Randy nodded as he moved around in the chair again...Randy said, "6 months before my 18th birthday, Ann and I went over to the next town and got married. We didn't need parents permission there."_

_Elaine said, "Excuse me?" Randy said, "Mom...Let me finish please." Elaine nodded and held her tongue as Randy continued, "Anyways...I loved her so much, she was all I could think of for 2 years...Hell even after we both left after graduation, she never left my mind...Being reunited with her recently...I realize I still have all the old feelings for her...And the crazy part...I still love her after all these years..."_

_Bob said, "But?" _

_Randy said, "Thanks dad...But...I was extremely unfaithful to Ann...the whole two years I was with her...Every time she had a game to cheer at, I was having sex with other girls, her away games, same thing and I was almost late for graduation because I have having sex with some random girl in my car...But apparently I didn't hide it as well as I thought I'd done...Because the day of graduation, Ann walked up and handed me our marriage certificate and it had been annulled."_

_Elaine could see the unshed tears in her sons eyes as he talked...Randy got his emotions under control and said, "So now you know...I lost my wife because of my stupidity...The love of my life." Bob looked at Elaine and she nodded as she got up kissed the top of her sons head and headed upstairs for bed..._

_Bob moved forward and sat on the edge of the couch and patted his oldest sons knee and said, "Randy...I don't know what exactly to tell you, but it's definitely going to have to be something you have to work out on your own. Marriage is not something you take lightly...obviously you realize where you made your mistakes...and the past is the past you can't fix them...you can only move on and learn from them...But I'll tell you one thing now...On the road you have women throwing themselves at you just like in high school...I did too...but...if you love someone and you're willing to let that person be in your heart for the rest of your life...you have to respect her enough to understand that she's the ONLY one...The only one you share your life with." _

_Bob stood up with Randy and pulled his son into a loving hug and said, "Now if you love Linda as much as you did when you were in high school and you want to give her a serious shot...then don't sit at home for two weeks feeling sorry for yourself kid, cause that's not the son I raised...you go home and think of the best possible way to win her heart again...Starting over may be the exact clean slate you two need."_

_Randy said, "Thanks dad..." Bob said, "Make sure you come back and see us before you leave at the end of your two weeks...you know you're mother...she'll make you, me and everyone else in this house nuts if you don't come back a couple of times in the 2 weeks you've got off...And I'll blame you."_

_Randy chuckled as he left to go to his own home...Thinking as hard as he's ever had to think in his life...Hoping he could think of something to make things right."_


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

_Linda wished Randy hadn't taken time off for 2 weeks, she really wanted to talk with him...she knew they would eventually have to speak...But Linda did the next best thing...She took two weeks off also...She spent the time in Washington DC with Angie and the girls, David would join them when he wasn't being his usually Bad Animal self on the road for the WWE._

_The girls had, had an extremely busy day, Linda hand taken Emily and Grace shopping to a mall that was so big, she thought her feet were going to go on strike and leave her body on purpose...Afterwards they went and got pedicures and manicures...Then full body massages._

_David came off the road and saw Angie standing in the kitchen...He kissed her lips softly and said, "Where are the girls?" Angie said, "Shhh...They're up stairs with Linda...Apparently they shopped until they dropped...literally." She gave a little giggle as David chuckled slightly to himself...David kissed her neck and gave her a squeeze as he walked upstairs and looked in the spare room...On a double bed laid Linda with her arm around Grace 12 and Emily 14...David smiled...He knew how much Linda meant to his girls...and was blessed to know they meant just as much to her..._

_They'd come down for a Monday Night Raw when they company was in Washington, it was the second month Linda was working for the company...and as soon as she met them...they'd fallen in love with her, doing their make up and Lisa fixing their hair. Angie and David had no siblings, so Linda was as close to an Aunt as anything...And she treated them as more then just a couple of kids a co-worker had and even more then nieces...She treated them as they were her own children at times._

_Linda was woken up by the vibrating cell phone in her pocket...She moved around on the bed slowly and pulled a blanket over the girls as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and didn't recognize the number...She flipped open her black Motorola cell phone and said, "Hello."_

_It was quiet for a few minutes...she started to hang up when a voice said, "Linda." The voice sounded familiar. Linda said, "Who is this?" The voice said, "It's Randy." Linda breathed a couple of deep breaths as she walked down the stairs and waved to David and Angie as she walked out the front door and sat on the steps of the huge porch._

_Linda looked at her phone and said, "Randy, you called me, we've been on the phone for 5 minutes and 14 seconds...What's going on?" Randy sighed as he sat on the front porch of his house and said, "I think we need to talk...and I called the hotel and Lisa said you'd taken a couple of weeks off...where are you?" Linda said, "Washington at David and Angie's. Their girls are practically family to me."_

_Randy said, "Speaking of family...My mom told me about your parents...I'm so sorry Linda." Linda ran her hand through her hair and said, "Hey it was a few years ago...I'm okay...It wasn't easy at first...but after a while it was just normal." Randy said, "I wish I would have known...You're parents were always so nice to me, like a second family." Linda said, "Sure...what we saw of them."_

_Randy said, "I know they weren't always there for you...but C'mon Linda they were your parents." Linda sighed and said, "I know...I miss them like anyone would...But let's be truthful my parents weren't exactly too parental...I could've gotten away with murder in my house and they wouldn't have noticed because they were either out of town, out of the country, or too shit faced from a 3 am party to notice something wasn't quite right."_

_Randy said, "Can I ask you a question?" Linda said, "Sure it's your quarter." Randy said, "Did you ever tell your parents...you know...about us getting married?" Linda said, "The last couple of years my parents were alive, they weren't exactly home a lot...but I did try to explain it to them one night before a dinner party they were throwing...I don't think they ever quite understood what the hell I was talking about." _

_Randy said, "I saw my parents the first week I was off and told them...They actually gave me a reaction I'd never thought I would of gotten in a million years...I was waiting for St. Louis to explode and take the rest of the state with it...I figured shouting, throwing things and pretty much something close to World War 3..." Linda said, "Lemme guess...Nothing happened." Randy laughed a little and said, "Not a damn thing...My dad gave me some much needed advice and some tips on how to make a marriage last...but other then that...They were so scary calm. I thought I'd just stepped into the Twilight Zone."_

_Linda laughed genuinely for the first time in a long time...Randy loved to hear it...it was like music to his ears...It got quiet for a few minutes and Linda said, "So what's on your mind Randall?" Randy chuckled and said, "Oh you are so dead...I hate that...My mother called my Randall I thought I was gonna die." Linda couldn't help but let the laugh escape her mouth again...She knew he hated being called that...but always loved to push his buttons."_

_It was quiet again and Randy said, "Linda...I'm so sorry about everything...I never in a million years meant to ever hurt you the way I did...I was young, stupid and very selfish...I wish I could take back everything I'd ever done to hurt you...but I know I can't...And I think the part that hurts the most is that I know you'll never be able to forgive me for hurting you the way I did."_

_Linda heard his voice crack, so she knew he was trying to keep himself from breaking down...Just from hearing the pain in his voice she had tears sliding down her cheeks as she said, "Randy you wanna know something...I forgave you a long time ago...We were both young and stupid and I knew what was happening and I know if I would have said something to you then, before we even got married..."_

_Linda sighed as she continued, "I don't know...Maybe I could've stopped you from doing it...or stopped us from being stupid...I'm not sorry I married you...I realize we were both too young...But I couldn't help myself...I fell in love with you the minute I laid eyes on you, when you knocked me on my ass...and the scary part is...I'm gonna love you until the day I die."_

_They talked for a few more minutes and then hung up...both trying to control their emotions...and both failing miserably. David and Angie were happy to know Randy and Linda had at least worked through most of the bad stuff...and hopefully were both on the road to healing together._


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

_When the two weeks were up...Linda found herself back on the road...She'd actually come back 2 days before Randy...They'd talked the entire time they were off, only on the phone..._

_After Raw the night before, Linda was sleeping in her bed, with Lisa snoring in hers...Knocking on the door woke up Lisa...She walked over in her t-shirt and shorts and opened the door...Randy was standing there smiling back at her...She greeted him with a hug and said, "Welcome Back...I'm glad you and Linda talked...It was way over due." _

_Randy smirked and said, "Yea...I've been getting that from a lot of people...Is she awake?" Lisa said, "After her match last night...she's sore as hell...She's got a black eye so don't be alarmed...And no she's still sleeping, but feel free to wake her up. If you can find her under that mess she calls a bed." _

_Randy chuckled as he followed Lisa into the bedroom and watched as Lisa got dressed in the bathroom and came back out and was putting her shoes on as she watched Randy._

_Randy could see Linda's hair hanging over the side of the bed...She somehow had turned in the middle of the night and had her head at the foot of the bed, but was diagonal...her arm was hanging off the bed...Randy pulled the blanket back and Linda never moved...He could see her left eye was blue...But she was still as beautiful as she ever was._

_Randy squatted down and Lisa said, "You feel it don't you?" Randy lightly ran his thumb across her bruised cheek and eye and said, "Feel what?" Lisa said, "The same butterflies you felt when you first fell in love with her." Randy nodded and said, "Yea...But I've always had those...Every time she touched me, kissed me...Anything...I always feel them." Lisa said, "Yea well...I just have 4 words for you..." _

_Randy laughed he could only imagine...Lisa was always blunt and to the point...He said, "Yea what are those?" Lisa smiled and said, "Don't fuck it up." Randy said, "If she'll have me...I wouldn't dream of it." Lisa said, "Good...cause I'd hate to see you get your ass kicked by a girl...Namely...Me."_

_Randy chuckled as Linda's groggy voice said, "Are you two finished talking about me yet?" Randy laughed as he leaned against the wall and Lisa jumped on Linda and said, "I'm going shopping with Trish...I will talk with you later." Linda said, "You're not just leaving so my and Randall can talk are you?" _

_Randy said, "Hey!" Linda giggled and back under the covers as Lisa laughed and said, "Nope...New clothes are screaming my for my credit card...See ya later." Linda sat up and said, "Bye." _

_Linda finally noticed Randy was staring at her...She looked down and laughed...She had on her black lace tank top and matching boy short panties...her normal sleeping attire. She said, "What? So I'm comfortable when I sleep..." Randy could feel his body reacting to the way the clothes fit her body like a second skin. _

_Linda said, "You look nice...Going somewhere special?" Randy looked down...he had his jeans, black steel toes on and a black long sleeve shirt on that was a second skin to him too...he had the sleeves pulled up to just below his elbows and said, "No...I just came to see you." _

_Linda stood up and stepped off her bed and grabbed a pair of jeans to pull on...She turned around and Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He was looking at her cheek and said, "How does it feel?" Linda said, "Well, it was okay until you started poking around on it." Randy leaned down and carefully placed a soft kiss on it...Linda let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding._

_Randy made a brave move as he wrapped his arms around her...But he felt himself get weak as she wrapped her arms around his torso...He was leaned down his lips brushed her ear as he said, "Tell me were going to be okay." Linda smiled a little as she moved to wrap her arms around his shoulders and neck...she brought her legs up and around his waist as he slid his hands under her bottom to support her...She still weighted barely anything like in high school._

_Linda moved back a little and looked into his blue eyes that were so serious...She smiled and said, "I think were gonna be just fine...It's going to take a little time...But we're definitely going to be okay." Randy moved around and sat on the bed, with Linda still in his arms and he leaned over and kissed her lips so softly..._

_They both practically melted in each others arm. Randy kissed down her neck and said, "God I love you so much Linda." Linda could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she pulled him closer to her body and said, "I love you too Randy." They both laid down on the bed and just explored each other...Kissing, talking...Feeling and a lot of touching...Just getting reacquainted with each other._


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

_- -1 Year Later- -_

_Randy was the first to wake up...He rolled over and saw her bare back sticking out of the covers that were laying across her waist...She was laying on her stomach. Part of her hair was lying across his chest. Randy leaned over and saw the RKO tattooed on her right shoulder...He smirked when he saw it. Randy placed feather light kisses on her shoulder across the tattoo._

_She started moving around as she made a sighing noise with her mouth closed...Randy's hand ran down her side to her waist as he pulled her to lay on her side with her back against his chest and her voice was soft as she said, "I was having this really great dream before you woke me up." Randy moved her around onto her back as he placed a soft kiss on her nose and said, "So tell me what was so great about it?"_

_Linda smiled as she wrapped her arms around Randy's shoulders and said, "I was dreaming of this really great guy that I got married to yesterday...He was smart, sexy and a great lover in bed, who kept me screaming his name all night long." _

_Randy smiled and said, "Yea?" _

_Linda nodded and said, "Yea." _

_Randy said, "What a great dream...But I seem to remember having the same dream in reverse...I was married to this beautiful woman yesterday also she was gorgeous, stunning, a complete knock out who was so passionate in bed...she had ME wanting to make love to her over and over and over again."_

_Randy kissed her lips with a sudden passion and want...Randy slowly slipped between her thighs and said, "I'm glad it was reality and not a dream." Linda smiled and said, "I'd of been disappointed if it was only a dream." Randy slowly slipped himself into Linda as he captured her lips again and said, "Ready for round 2?" Linda said, "As ready as I'll ever be." As they started their love making again._

_So I guess it doesn't really hurt to be weak does it?_

_Have you ever been weak?_

_The End_


End file.
